


Fight Inside

by Uccello_Spreo



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo





	Fight Inside

It's still the same  
Pursuing pain  
Isn't worth the light I've gained  
We both know  
How this will end  
But I do it again

And it finds me  
The fight inside is coursing through my veins  
And it's raging  
The fight inside is hurting me again  
And it finds me  
The war within me pulls me under  
And without you  
The fight inside is breaking me again

(Red)

\- Ты бесишь меня! – выкрикивает Боунс и резко проводит ладонью по горлу: – Ты вот здесь уже со своими мучениями! Слышишь? Понял меня, нет?

Джим кивает и отводит взгляд, сдерживая разрастающуюся, словно опухоль, ярость. Она так велика, что грозится вот-вот перелиться через край, задеть все в каюте, очернить своей гнилью даже воздух, который сейчас – Джим слышит тихий свист – очищается кондиционерами. 

\- Да понял я! – срывается он в ответ, когда Боунс, не дождавшись реакции, переспрашивает еще более раздраженно. Джим вскакивает на ноги, кресло с громким «вж-ж-ж» откатывается к стене и, столкнувшись с ней, с грохотом падает на пол. 

Маккой не сводит с капитана напряженного взгляда, готовый броситься на него с инъекцией, если что-то пойдет не так. Хотя о чем это он, все уже идет не так, и очень давно. Когда, черт возьми, это все началось, когда все на этом гребаном корабле, бороздящем просторы космоса, начали сходить с ума? Когда Джим потерял рассудок настолько, что принялся играть в жертву?..

\- Скажи ему, - ровно говорит Боунс. Ему тяжело держать себя в руках, в груди клокочет – как будто от фитиля, подожженного несколько месяцев назад, осталось всего ничего до того, как огонек запалит динамит. – Скажи ему, мать твою. 

\- Я не буду этого делать, - Джим сдерживается точно так же, как и Маккой, но контроль над собой постепенно исчезает. Истаивает, как истаивает камень, который точит вода – медленно, медленно, но неизбежно. 

Боунс чувствует досаду и разочарование, потому что он знал, что услышит. Потому что они не раз уже проходили это, менялась только обстановка: лазарет, его каюта, каюта капитана, комната отдыха – часа так в три ночи, когда в ней точно никого нет, и никто не посмотрит косо на человека, посмевшего орать на капитана корабля. И никто не будет прислушиваться. 

\- Ты жалок, Джим.

Кирк пожимает плечами:

\- Да как угодно, Боунс. Ты уже заколебал меня, веришь, нет? Ты уже в печенках сидишь. Ты знаешь, что я скажу, я знаю, что скажешь ты, зачем повторять это снова и снова? Беспокоишься за меня? Похвально. Но не надо мне твоей заботы, у меня все отлично, и ничего не происходит такого, чтобы главный медик бегал за мной, как гребаная наседка, - Джим выплевывает слова и презрительно кривится, желая, чтобы Маккой оставил его в покое. Если для этого надо его оскорбить – что ж, Кирк готов. Видит Бог, он не хочет разрушать отношения с другом, но когда друг слишком пользуется своим правом влияния на него – пошел такой друг подальше. Ах, да, это же все ради его блага. Только что же это за благо такое, когда для его достижения нужно каждый раз вспарывать грудную клетку и сдавливать сердце холодными пальцами корабельного хирурга? Боунс каждый раз делает это все изощреннее и изощреннее, а Джиму этого не надо – ему надо остаться в покое, самому разобраться в дерьме, в котором он оказался. 

\- Ничего не происходит?! – Боунс изгибается весь, подается вперед и шипит прямо в лицо Джиму: - Ты издеваешься, что ли? Ничего, мать твою, у него не происходит, а ты в зеркало себя видел, ты меня видел вообще, замечал ли хоть что-нибудь последние полгода ты, чертов хренов капитан звездолета Энтерпрайз? 

Джим морщится и отворачивается, пытается уйти, но Маккой хватает его за руку и говорит очень тихо, но зато прямо в ухо, и поэтому кажется, что он кричит:

\- Я скажу ему, Джим. Если этого не сделаешь ты – сделаю я. 

Джим сжимает зубы, сдерживая почти сорвавшееся с языка грязное слово, и прищуривается, понимая, что время для этого решения пришло. Он выпрямляется, будто берет себя в руки и спокойно произносит:

\- Если ты заговоришь с ним об этом, то у тебя больше не будет друга, Боунс. 

И Боунс знает, что Кирк не шутит, потому что никто не шутит таким тоном. Маккой понимает, что залез на запретную территорию, куда ему, даже как другу, допуска не давали, а он возомнил себя Господом Богом, которому все можно. Кирк терпел многое, но этого терпеть не станет, и, возможно, именно сейчас Маккой чувствует, что все, сказанное Джимом до этого и принятое им за очередную прихоть или шутку, правда. 

Только отступать все равно некуда. 

\- Тогда сделай хоть что-нибудь. 

\- Зачем? – Джим так смотрит на него, что Боунс проглатывает заготовленную речь. Он хотел сказать капитану, что нельзя ставить себя в позицию жертвы и требовать к себе жалости, нельзя наслаждаться крохами перепадающего внимания, нельзя отводить взгляд при виде чужой ласки, нельзя. Он внезапно понимает, что Джим и не чувствует себя жертвой, что был только единственный прокол в его поведении, когда Маккой все узнал, да и то – нетрезвый разговор в лазарете, когда Кирк просто уже был не в силах держать все в себе. 

\- … Я не знаю, - после паузы отвечает Боунс. Джим улыбается уголком губ и еле слышно хмыкает, как бы говоря «что и требовалось доказать». 

\- Боунс, ты кое-чего определенно не понимаешь, - капитан сейчас как та первая учительница, указки не хватает. Выпрямил спину, выправил голос, следит взглядом за пониманием, которое по окончании импровизированной лекции по вулканской психологии обязательно должно показаться на лице Маккоя. Хотя это ведь еще как посмотреть, кто кому и что рассказывать и объяснять должен. 

\- Их – двое, Боунс. Они… любят друг друга, и это видно, разве нет? – тут Джим не выдерживает и нерешительно вглядывается в друга, надеясь найти там согласие со своими словами. Куда только делся бравый капитан. – Ухура с ним счастлива, подарки в постель и все такое, хотя по ней и не скажешь, как была стервой, так и осталась. Меня по-прежнему ненавидит, хотя могла бы уж и подобреть, рядом с ним-то, разве нет? 

Невысказанное «Вот я бы на ее месте!..» повисает в воздухе, густом, как желе. Маккою тяжело дышать, а Джим ничего не чувствует – говорит, говорит, как будто есть о чем. Точнее, о ком. Нужно дать ему выговориться, - думает Боунс. Он же сам не замечает за собой ничего, а мне-то со стороны виднее, - думает он. А потом ему в голову приходит мысль, что он один из всего экипажа знает капитанскую тайну, и он один из экипажа беспокоится о здоровье капитана – никто ничего не подозревает до сих пор. Значит, Джим действительно справляется со своими чувствами и эмоциями?.. Не дает никому больше даже малейшей возможности подумать о том, что капитан может что-то чувствовать к… А вот сейчас этого не скажешь – судя по тому, как дрожат его руки и голос, когда он начинает говорить о Споке.  
Маккою становится стыдно за то, что это он все спровоцировал – и откровения, и практически срыв Кирка, поэтому он чувствует себя обязанным выслушать его и дать успокоиться. Возможно, для этого придется сходить за бренди. 

\- Ну ты сам подумай: скажу я ему, и что? Он или переведется на другой корабль, забрав с собой лучшего лингвиста, или выдаст мне такую тираду, что я захочу сдохнуть. Сразу после того, как перестану чувствовать себя полным дерьмом от его слов. И мне останется только самому свалить с корабля, потому что нормально функционировать в такой обстановке не выйдет ни у кого. 

Джим даже не допускал мысли, что Спок может быть заинтересован в его чувствах. И дело было вовсе не в низкой самооценке, Джим просто знал, что в ответ его не ждет ничего, кроме еще большей отстраненности и непроизвольной жестокости по отношению к нему. Это действительно было глупо – ждать чуткости и такта от создания, которое в принципе не может быть чутким и тактичным ввиду особенностей своего вида. Насколько Маккой успел заметить, вулканцы прекрасно умеют замалчивать проблемы и высовываться со своими знаниями тогда, когда их не просят, а остальное им побоку. 

За что же жизнь так не любит Джима Кирка, что наказала его чувствами к бесчувственному существу? Которое, к тому же, выбрало себе в пару другого человека?.. 

\- Так что никто ничего не делает, - заканчивает Кирк таким тоном, что Боунс понимает: Джим совсем не потерялся в своих эмоциях, он все прекрасно контролирует. Наловчился, за столько-то месяцев. – Я не лезу в его жизнь, пусть он делает с ней, что хочет. Он выбрал Ухуру – флаг ему в руки, счастья и детишек побольше, - кивает он сам себе, а Боунсу чудится в этом безжалостный фарс. – В конце концов, ее он встретил гораздо раньше, чем меня, так что какие могут быть вопросы и претензии? – Джим открыто смотрит на Маккоя, и тот понимает, что должен согласно кивнуть – и кивает. – Ну вот и я о чем. Так что, дружище, все у меня в порядке. 

Боунс понимает, что за это время Джим стал просто мастером по самообману, но разве имеет он право говорить об этом Кирку? С одной стороны, кто, если не он, а с другой… А с другой – что будет, если он вмешается? Однозначно ничего хорошего, потому что Джим прав во всем – это безнадежно. 

Маккой выходит из каюты капитана с тяжестью на душе, но успевает заметить фигуру в синей форме, только что скрывшуюся за поворотом. Это определенно Спок, и Боунс мельком задумывается над тем, куда же так спешит коммандер. Но эти мысли быстро вылетают из головы, потому что сейчас главное – поскорее вернуться к Джиму, захватив из лазарета бутылку крепкого душевного обезболивающего. А утром-то Боунс обеспечит капитана эффективным анальгетиком. 

На обратном пути Маккой притормаживает и поудобнее перехватывает причудливо изогнутую емкость с бренди. Доктор выглядит озабоченно, губы его сжаты, он весь в своих мыслях о Кирке и его состоянии, которое больше ни у кого не вызывает опасения. Он искренне надеется, что они смогут найти выход из этой щекотливой ситуации, слишком уж много дискомфорта доставляющей человеку, от которого зависит слаженная работа всего экипажа. Хотя непосредственно Маккою сейчас совершенно все равно, что там будет с экипажем – для него важнее Джим. 

До каюты капитана остается всего один поворот, но Боунса останавливает сигнал интеркома. Маккой замедляет шаг и осторожно приближается к углу, прислушиваясь:

\- Капитан Кирк, это Спок. 

Маккой удивленно вскидывает брови, но удерживается от возгласа. 

\- Спок? – такой же удивленный голос капитана звучит из динамика. – Что-то случилось? Но почему ты пришел ко мне сам, почему не вызвал на мостик? 

\- Капитан, я бы предпочел более приватный разговор, если Вы позволите. 

\- Ох, точно! Заходи, конечно, - Джим поспешно открывает коммандеру дверь, та с тихим свистом отъезжает в сторону и с таким же звуком возвращается на место. Маккой замечает, каким здоровым выглядит Джим, и понимает, что, если бы не знал, то ни за что бы не подумал, что Кирк может любить Спока, что эта любовь может разъедать его изнутри без каких-либо внешних проявлений. Сила воли капитана в который раз поражает Боунса. 

В тот момент, когда спину Спока поглотил полумрак каюты Джима, Маккой не подумал, что же привело сюда вулканца. Зато сейчас, не сводя пристального взгляда с закрытой двери, Боунс не может найти покоя. Если бы у него был рентгеновский взгляд, он бы просканировал сейчас всю каюту, чтобы убедиться, что Кирку ничего не угрожает, или, в ином случае, броситься ему на помощь. 

Одновременно с этим он чувствует облегчение – стыдное, недостойное друга. Но Боунс правда чувствует облегчение, и оно, приправленное прочими эмоциями, как терпкими специями, разливается по венам не хуже бренди, что ждет своего часа в его руках. Оно пьянит, обещая скорое избавление от тревожащих мыслей, которые так долго не оставляют в покое, не дают расслабиться, заставляют думать о Джиме, помогать Джиму, сопереживать Джиму в его молчаливой борьбе с самим собой и своей привязанностью к Споку. 

Маккой не знает, что сейчас происходит в капитанской каюте, но что-то – интуиция это или просто надежда – говорит ему, что все будет хорошо – так, как должно быть, потому что Джим заслужил. И это не бес, нашептывающий соблазны с левого плеча, и не ангел с правого, это откуда-то взявшаяся уверенность в завтрашнем дне, настолько абсолютная, что сомнений просто не остается. 

Маккой понимает, что в эту минуту вполне может быть, что Спок уничтожает капитана своими логическими доводами, убивает Джима, сам того не желая и не ведая, но доктор чувствует, что это не то, что творится за закрытой дверью. Возможно, впервые за несколько лет Леонард Маккой готов поверить в хороший расклад всей своей сущностью. Готов пожелать этого всей душой – той ее частью, что еще осталась после всего, что пришлось ему пережить. 

Бутылка с крепким обезболивающим звякает, соприкоснувшись горлышком со стенной панелью, и Боунс будто выныривает на поверхность после черной глубины собственных мыслей. В любом случае, думает он, правда откроется. Если все плохо, то через час, когда Джима придется откачивать, а Споку в ближайшем будущем может не повезти на очередном медосмотре. Если все хорошо – то не раньше, чем утром, до которого еще есть пять с лишним часов. 

Маккой разворачивается и идет к турболифту, прижимая к себе бутылку со спасительным бренди. Скотти определенно будет рад его видеть, а Боунсу сейчас нужна компания. Если что-то пойдет не так, то его смогут и из-под земли достать, доктор он или кто? 

Но он уверен, как давно не был уверен ни в чем, что до утра его не хватятся.


End file.
